


The Clone Wars but It's Not Really a War

by SereneHats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneHats/pseuds/SereneHats
Summary: Just a random little story I'm writing. I'll write a better description later on!





	The Clone Wars but It's Not Really a War

An identity seems like an interesting thing. Are we truly the ones who form that, or is it simply forced upon us, and we go along with it as pawns of the world? I never got a choice on that one. My given name is Experiment #065, but please, call me Lev. I got that from my friends (fellow failures), since the roman numerals for 65 kind of look like Lev. If you squint, at least. I like long walks on the beach (if I close my eyes and imagine it’s there, instead of the hell hole I’m actually in), dogs (one came in and bit me once, it was rad), and not getting stuff tested on me. Aren’t I romantic? I’ve been stuck at my home sweet home, censored censored censored labs, since well, birth! Which, happens to be 3 years ago. I’m smart for my age. I’m what they call, a failed clone, like all my fellow comrades of torture, and this is my story. What? Not a good intro. You try then, jerk.  
Let’s start on a nice day with weather that nice scientist #3 said is pretty nice, so that’s good for them. I woke up from my corner of the room, which I get to share with my 20 brothers and… sister. We’re the lucky ones who survived the experiments, but not lucky enough to be successful, so they just keep us here for tests and stuff. We all look, well, somewhat the same. My closest friend Pudge was a little too pudgy to make it we think, my other close friend Shrimp, too skinny, Brownie, wrong eye color, Everest, too tall, and so on. Me on the other hand? We can’t figure it out yet. I’m not good enough anyway though since I’ve been reckless (and fun) enough to gain a bunch of scars, so take that, scientists! I’m damaged merchandise now.

  
This damaged merchandise decided on a fun way of waking up Pudge today. I love screaming random things to get him.  
“Whoa!! Did they finally open up a buffet down here? Holy crap!” I gasped into his ear, grinning as he shot up.

  
“Eh?! Is it vegan?” Pudgy gasped back, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Oh yeah, Pudge is a health freak. Shocked you there, didn’t I? I grin at my lovely friend, sticking my tongue out to the side like I always do when I feel quite proud of my achievements. I got a light punch at this from behind, as I grinned over to the culprit.  
“Morning Shrimp, glad to see you’re in your usual morning mood!” I said cheerfully, snapping to a beat that only I am lucky enough to hear. Shrimp gives me a glare that a person 20 years to life for giving as I pick him up by his arm, brushing him off. “Well come on now guys, it’s another lovely day of either near death experiences or complete boredom. Aren’t you excited?” I smile. I go over and pick up the book Shrimp was reading, staring it down. Oh no, Astronomy. So this was the next thing I’d get forcefully thrown into my head by a boy who looks like he hasn’t eaten since 1972.

  
“Give me that, we both know what happened last time I let you even look at one of my books for too long.” He said, snapping it with the speed of a python, and resting it down like a newborn child. “So, what’s your crazy plan for today? I can’t tell by that look you’re not just planning to sleep today.”  
A devious grin came to my face with that question- oh yes, how I waited for that to be asked. I love a good slide in. “We’re escaping this week,” I say, barely able to get it through before both boys whack their hands over my mouth.

  
“Glad to know your sanity is now fully gone. It was weird having you in that strange in-between. What in the world are you talking about though? In a quieter voice this time.” He asked with a slight nod, taking his own hand off, which then prompted Pudge too as well.

  
“Please don’t be something that will get us kill.” I heard Pudge whisper.

  
“Don’t worry guys, this is time, it’ll definitely work. Start packing your.. socks or whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, you're blessed. Bless up!


End file.
